sweet nothing
by tatty ted
Summary: They're too alike, too similar, that's why they clash an awful lot. - —Roisin/Mike. Set during XVII; Conviction, hinted romantic connection.


ϟ

* * *

**sweet nothing**  
_you're giving me such sweet nothing._

* * *

She's different, just the way she acts is different.

He should know, he knows her better than she knows herself. There's something troubling her, the way she won't stand still and she doesn't eye contact with him either. He knows there's something on her mind, "What's wrong?"

"Hm, my dad is dying." She makes eye contact with him as she says it, the pain noticeable in her eyes.

"Oh Roisin, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no there's no need, no need. He's got cancer apparently, it's in his bones, spread to his liver." She turns her back to Mike again, "Paul just came to get me." She swigs from the can like no tomorrow, like its about to evaporate.

He sighs. He puts down his papers, "So why didn't he phone?"

"Oh, he knows me too well." She swigs from the bottle again. Its alcohol, it's meant to have a soothing effect on her but it doesn't. She's using it as a way to block out her emotions, she doesn't want to feel upset about her father dying after everything but she is.

She can't stop that pain inside, the pain eating away at her heart.

"You get on well with your dad?"

She doesn't answer and he watches her a second and kind of knows she's on that path of destruction. It's what makes them friends, (and enemies sometimes) because they're too alike, too similar, too passionate about the same things.

"Roisin, come and sit down."

"Sure." She swallows but refuses to make eye contact as she walks towards him. She sits down and he really does notice how upset she is and how her eyes are filled with tears but she won't cry, he knows she won't. Roisin Connor never shows weakness, not unless she's alone.

"No, you know the last time I saw him Mike, I tried so hard, I tried so fucking hard. And all he did was tear strips off me for doing the washing up. The washing up Mike." It sounds so childish and pathetic and maybe deep down, she knows that. That's why she's so emotional about the situation.

"You had a go back at him?"

She nods, "Hmm, we haven't spoken since." She briefly makes eye contact and looks away again before she goes she's going to cry, she's going to break down and she won't be able to stop.

"He doesn't need it right now, imagine it. Hey dad, here dying, fancy a row it might speed things up."

He has to laugh because she's still got her humour despite what's going on. Her father's dying, she's upset and you know, emotionally she's leaning on the man she hates to pieces sometimes, (but would be lost without him)

"He might just surprise you."

She wipes her hand over her nose and she answers; "He doesn't need me right now, he doesn't even like me."

He moves his chair towards her and leans forward, "What do you need?"

"Nothing, I've moved on. I've got my life here."

"Moved on or runaway?" She sighs because he really does know her too well. Perhaps she did runaway, she's still not properly moved on _yet_.

"He's your dad Roisin and he's dying and you should be there."

"I don't know," she whispers. She believes she shouldn't be there, with her father as he dies. She has no right, he hates her and she was the one who ran away after their argument. He smiles sadly before she realises who she's crying in front of.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, this is stupid." She doesn't make eye contact again, she looks around the room. He doesn't know what to say, how to respond yet he knows how she feels, it wasn't that long ago he was in the same situation.

"So, what've you found so far?"

And in an instant, the vulnerable Roisin had been replaced. In its place was tough cookie, ball breaking Roisin Connor, the one everyone knew and loved (and sometimes hated.) It was almost as if it hadn't of existed, the "weakness" she had shown a second ago.

He knew they were both in for a long night, a long night until he _had_ to take Roisin home.

* * *

**jottings** / for the beautiful _calming crepuscular light_, or abbey as i know her because she's beautiful, funny and i know she loves mike/roisin as much as me, (if not a tad more) so yeah, this ones for you beautiful.


End file.
